


what if it's us?

by GxmerGurl



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GxmerGurl/pseuds/GxmerGurl
Summary: A collection of Oneshots regarding Shiro and Siegbert and their journey through life together.
Relationships: Shinonome | Shiro/Siegbert
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	what if it's us?

Shiro was attractive. There was never any denying that. He was strong and tall, and just overall handsome with a charming personality. Could he get into trouble in the blink of an eye? Yes. But he was always optimistic and trying his best. And Siegbert knew this. He had been friends with the Hoshidan for a while now, and the both of them bonded during the war. Be it because they were the children of the respective heirs to the throne or some curiosity that brought them together. 

But Siegberts curiosity may have overstepped its boundaries. He had noticed how it was not that different at first. He felt free and relieved whenever he talked with the man. He loved arm-wrestling and hearing him talk. He always gave Siegbert a different perspective when he needed it. And he was always there for him. 

Soon after, he started realizing that his heart was beating just a tad too fast whenever Shiro was around, and his skin tingled wherever Shiro had touched him. He was easily flustered and just overall different.

Siegbert knew that this feeling was wrong. Shiro was his  _ friend _ . Whatever it was that he was feeling would not end well. He should just suck it up until that feeling left him. He saw how others acted just like he did when talking to cute girls. And Siegbert never understood it.

Sure, the girls around camp were beautiful and strong, all in their own rights. But he had never felt that way about a girl. He never even knew what to imagine under " _ Being in love _ " until he felt it, just not for a girl.

And Siegbert was terrified. He was a prince, the son of the king nonetheless. He was sure his father would disown him or banish him from the kingdom if he found out. He was so sure of it and that it was different, and therefore wrong. 

So why was it, that whenever the Hoshidans visited, that he would just spend time alone with Shiro, talking or arm-wrestling. 

And now, that both of their fathers had left Castle Krakenburg to take care of some business regarding intel on new forming rebellion, they were sitting in Siegberts room once more. They both sat opposite one another, one hand on the table and trying hard to overpower the other.

But Siegbert wasn't able to concentrate, his thoughts slipping here and there, going round and round in circles. It was only that he was snapped back when the back of his hand met the hard wood of the table.

Shiro looked at him with a smile that even twinkled high in his eyes, "And I win again. You know, it's no fun when you let me win." he crossed his strong arms on the table, and Siegbert looked away, "So what's up?"

"What do you mean?"

"Siegbert, you  _ can't  _ fool me. I may be an idiot, but I'm not stupid. Something's buggin' you."

Siegbert bit the inside of his cheek, his gaze only momentarily meeting Shiro's waiting eyes, " _ It's _ ..." he didn't know how to start. How to even begin putting it into words.  _ Shiro wouldn't judge him, would he? _

Siegbert shook his head slightly as if to clear his mind. His hand fidgeted on the table, "Can...can I ask you a question?" he stopped for a second, "I've...I have just been wondering about something as of late."

Shiro chuckled, low and warm, "Of course, man. Always. So what's up?"

Shiro was calm, almost too calm for Siegbert's liking.  _ What if he would laugh at him? Tell his father? Or what if- _

Siegbert rested his elbow on the table, hand coming up to absentmindedly play with one of his locks. His heart was beating away loudly in his chest, as if wanting to jump out, "I...I don't really err...know how to say this."

"Sounds pretty serious. Did something happen?" Siegbert saw how a wave of concern seemed to wash over Shiro as he looked at him. 

"No...no, it's nothing serious." Siegbert looked down, "Have you ever...err tried something...with a boy before?" he felt his cheeks warm up and avoided Shiro's eyes like the plague.

"Like what?" there was no hint at Shiro making fun of him, or even anything. He was still calm and supportive. A good  _ friend _ .

"Like... _ you know _ . Stuff you'd normally do with a girl, but with a boy." he dared to look at Shiro, the man looking away, deep in thought. 

" _ No _ ...I don't believe I have. Why do you ask?" he was calm and his tone warm, like they were talking casually about the weather. Siegbert felt his anxiety dampen a little.  _ Shiro wasn't laughing or mocking him for thinking about it. _

"I was curious. If a boy and a girl can do that... all of that... if boys could not...do the same?" Siegbert swallowed hard, " _ I-I'm sorry, _ I...let's just...give me another chance at arm-wrestling." Siegbert straightened as he sat up properly, leaving his nervous hand on the table. But when he met Shiro's eyes again, he stopped immediately. 

"Siegbert, there is nothing wrong with that." Siegbert's eyes widened before he blinked at the man, "What difference does it make if instead of a girl I kiss a boy? Nothing besides the person that I kiss. Hell, even I caught myself thinking about boys in the same way that I think about girls, but that doesn't mean it's wrong. It's just attraction and stuff." 

Siegbert felt relief immediately take ahold of him. It was as though he was standing on the edge, and Shiro had just pulled him back and embraced him, " _ So...you're _ ...?"

"I'm pretty curious myself. Just...haven't had the chance and the right person to experiment with." he chuckled, looking down at his own hands. There was an unspoken question looming over the two of them. One neither of the men wanted to ask.

"Do you err..." Shiro broke the quiet, and Siegbert's heart started racing again, "Do you wanna go, get some fresh air?" there was a hopeful smile grazing the man's lips, and Siegbert only nodded. 

Soon, the two of them found themselves on one of the balconies, looking around the city that was built around the castle. The soft orange light basked them both in gentle warmth and wrapped around them like a blanket. 

They were both leaning on the railing, looking out as a soft breeze went through their hair, " _ You know _ ..." Shiro was again the first to break their silence, "I have kissed my fair share of girls in my life but...I have always wondered what it would be like...with a boy, you know?"

"I...think I do." Siegbert looked over at the other man and met his eyes. He looked stunning, but when did he not?

"Would you want to kiss  _ me _ ?" Shiro's voice was quiet, even though there was no one around to hear the two of them. 

Siegbert felt himself flush, a warmth that was residing in his heart fluttering up, "Err... _ y-yeah _ ." he said it before he could stop himself, a soft chuckle escaping Shiro.

Shiro turned to the blond, brushing one of Siegbert's stray locks back behind his ear. Siegbert felt his heart pound away and aching against his ribcage. Siegbert just looked into Shiro's eyes, and the way the man looked at him was new.  _ Or was it always there? _ A gentleness, that seemed to burst out so full of warmth and love. Maybe Siegbert chose to ignore it before. 

And just before Siegbert could slip away into his racing thoughts, Shiro leaned in, leaving only the smallest possible space between their lips. He wanted Siegbert to decide. To either kiss him or run. There was no shame or judgment in either option the man was laying out for him. 

But there was only one option for Siegbert, as he closed the last millimeter between them, his lips brushing against Shiro's slowly. It was short and sweet, both smiling as they parted again. It was as if to test if they both really wanted it, leaving both breathless.

They both chuckled as they looked at each other, smiling, " _ Wow _ ..." Siegbert sighed against the other man's lips, hands finding their place on the back of his neck and hair, "I think that felt rather nice..."

Shiro chuckled and pulled Siegbert closer, "Well, we can always do it again if you want to?"

" _ Please _ ..." and their lips met again, more passionate and loving this time. It was as though they were a perfect match, and it came naturally to them. It felt good, and Siegbert had never felt so free before.

Siegbert looked at Shiro after they parted, a hopeful glint in his eyes, "So...I never knew this would be so... _ nice _ ." Shiro pressed a soft kiss to Siegbert's forehead, still holding him close, "How do you feel..a-about kissing a boy?" he asked silently, feeling a sense of protection from feeling Shiro's arms curled around him, ".. _.About kissing me _ ?"

"I thought it was pretty obvious. I loved it. Kissing the girls was cool and stuff, but...kissing you is different. Good different. _ I like it. _ "

Siegbert felt himself relax as he looked into Shiro's face again, "That's a relief." he leaned up and brushed a kiss to the corner of Shiro's mouth before ghosting over his cheek. 

" _ I wonder what else we can try _ ?" Shiro asked, his playful tone telling Siegbert all he needed to know. And as Shiro's lips wandered over Siegberts cheek, he continued, "Maybe I could...push you against that wall."

"Yeah...that sounds... _ good _ ..." Siegbert felt himself flush once more as Shiro walked him to the wall, right next to the open balcony doors. Once his back hit the cold dark stones, he gasped and cupped Shiro's face with his hands, pulling him in for the kiss. Shiro placed his forearm right next to Siegberts face, granting him extra stability, as his other hand held the Nohrian's hip tight. 

Shiro pressed up against Siegbert, and the Nohrian couldn't help but gasp and pull him closer. And just as Shiro's hand was snaking its way under Siegbert's shirt, they heard all too familiar voices coming down the hallway. They parted immediately, probably looking worse for wear and a little frazzled. Shiro, in a last attempt to cover up, helped Siegbert brush down his shirt before their fathers both walked onto the balcony.

They stole one last glance at each other before paying full attention to the kings, acting as though nothing happened.


End file.
